


Stole my heart (and you didn't even know)

by Poison_ivy4201



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Elf Hunk, Elf Pidge | Katie Holt, F/F, F/M, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Good Lotor (Voltron), Hunter Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance likes shiny things, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Vampire Lotor (Voltron), Werewolf Adam, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Witch Allura (Voltron), theif lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_ivy4201/pseuds/Poison_ivy4201
Summary: Lance steals for his family, has been doing it ever since he can remember. When he sees someone, who nobody else can see, he is dragged into a world he believed only exists in books.~Just before he entered the room he decided to turn, just one more time and instantly met purple eyes.Lance couldn't help the shiver that passed through him
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

She held her bump as she watched the couple step out of the restaurant. The man whispered something into the women's ear which made her giggle, and she quickly kissed him on the cheek. He put her arms around her waist and started heading down the street. 

She took a deep breath and walked after them.

“ Ma'am, sir” she called out.

The couple stopped and turned and was startled to see the girl that called out to them, was 16 or 17 with a blue ponytail, who stood there bending slightly with one arm protectively over her belly while she tried to catch her breath.

“Sir, ma'am, my names Plaxum. Can...can I get some money. I am three months pregnant and haven't had anything since yesterday.” she pleaded with her soft voice.

“ Aww you poor thing.” the wife cooed.

“ Where are your parents?” the husband asked.

Plaxum's lips trembled and her eyes teared up “they kicked me out when they found out I was pregnant, said I was a disgrace to the family and didn't want to see me ever again”

“ What about the father of the child honey?” the women asked 

“ He didn't want to do anything with the baby and said it was not his.” she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

“ Please don't cry. “ The women said as she wiped the girls cheeks. 

“ You know what, how about we take you to have some lunch." The women said sweetly, gently squeezing her arm. 

Plaxum's eye widened and shook her head " Oh no please ma'am, do not waste your time on me. It's okay I'll have lunch on my own. You are the kindest lady I have met for a very long time."

“ Okay but go have something to eat” the husband said taking his wallet out of his back pocket. 

As soon as he took out his wallet a tall boy with half his face, from the nose down hidden by a bandanna ran past him snatching the wallet from the man's hand.

His blue eyes were grinning mad almost as if mocking them. 

The boy as he ran turned back shot finger guns at the astound people and continued running. 

This somehow seemed to shake the husband out of his shock, and he tore off behind the boy. But it was of no use, the husband soon lost sight of the boy, and he returned to the wife. 

Plaxum burst out into tears I am so sorry. I am such a bad luck... Nothing good happens to those who are kind to me... Now you robbed and its all my fault... I... I am trying so hard, the money I earn isn't enough to pay the rent and I... I am just so scared and hungry and alone.” she sobbed. 

The women pulled the girl into a hug and said” it's okay honey, don't say things like that, everything will be alright.”

The man sighed and spoke softly to her” why don't you come with us, we can get you help, find a nice place to stay, a nice job, what do you say? “

She shook her head That is sweet of you sir but I will not waste your time or energy on me. Look what it got you. I will be on my way. I hope you two have a wonderful day. I am so sorry for troubling you two” she said and turned around and started walking. 

The wife grabbed her wrist and stopped her and insisted her to come with them, but she refused. 

“Alright at least take some money with you” the wife pleaded. She took her purse from her bag and placed some amount of money from it into the girl's hand. “Please have something. I know how it feels” the wife said smiling at her with pity as she rubbed her own belly. 

Plaxum eyes widened, she threw her arms around the women and hugged her tightly. 

“ I will pray for you and your family ma'am. I'll pray that they never has to face hunger or loneliness ever in their life”. 

The couple bid their goodbye to the girl and continued walking as the girl stood there watching them go. 

An arm was slung around her shoulder, and she looked up at him. His blue eyes were bright, and he gave her his usual shit eating grin. 

“ How much you got Plax?” 

She counted and sighed “ fifty dollars ” 

“ The guy had hundred dollars. It's not enough is it?” Lance asked pouting. 

“ No that's not enough” she said shaking her head “and that's why I got this” she said as she opened her palms to show the Diamond pendent she stole from the lady. 

“plax, have I ever told you that you're amazing?” Lance asked pulling her to a one side hug. 

“Only a couple of times” she replied coyly

“ But I do feel bad, they were genuinely very nice people” plax said. 

“Hey, don't feel bad they are rich and being a couple of dollars less won't make a big change for them. You know we have to do this for us and our family” Lance said. 

“Yeah I know” 

“ after one more act we are done then we can head home okay”

“sure” 

“You know what, this time I'll be there with you. What do you say?” lance said grinning. 

“Ugh does that mean you will be my boyfriend? “ Plaxmum groaned. 

“ Hell yeah babe” Lance said chuckling. 

“Let's get over with this” 

“ Why honey, my muffin, the love of my life? Don't you like spending time with me, aka the father of your child 

“Lance stop, if you don't I swear upon this blanket baby I will murder you” 

“ well someone's moody, must be all those hormones” 

“Lance” 

“Okay... Okay jeez calm down woman”


	2. Chapter 2

“ How about that man standing over there” Lance asked tilting his head to the right. 

“ Nah, he's already pissed, don't wanna risk it." 

“ What about that women sitting on the bench” plaxmum said jutting her chin the side. 

“ Nope, she's not gonna give a single penny.”

“ How do you know that?” 

"Local gossip” 

Plaxmum snorted “only you Lance” 

“ what” 

“ Nothing, oh what about that guy in front of that shop, He looks rich, definitely arrogant by the way he's standing, like he owns the place, do you think it would work?” 

“ Sure, why not? After you babe” Lance said offering his arm to her. 

It's not that Lance liked stealing from people, no matter how much they deserved. He just had no choice. He can't disappoint his family after all they have done for him. He has to do it to so that his large family doesn't starve. 

Lance was abandoned as a child. The head of the family had found him near a dumpster. Cold and hungry, crying his tiny lungs out.

Everything that Lance knows till today was taught by them. How to pickpocket, to lie, to steal, to pretend, to survive. 

Lance knows it's not the right way but what was he to do when it was his only choice. 

How could he be ungrateful to those who took him in when even the ones that gave life to him didn't want him. 

Lance's family was kind and took all those who are alone and suffering under their wing. His family is huge ranging from orphans, kids who runaway from their abusive parents to kids that were kicked out. 

The heads of the families, mother and father lets all these children to stay in the abandoned building in the street that falls under the 'unsafe category' of the society. But who is he to complain when he has a roof over his head and food in his belly every night. 

It's all the money the kids gather that pays for everything food, electricity bill, water bill, clothes and medications. 

Each had to contribute so that they could all live happily. 

“Lance, you all right” plax asked. 

“Yeah, I am just hungry, can't wait to get over with this and go home” Lance said brushing his hair from his forehead, only for it to fall back again. 

Lance studied at the man that was going to be their victim. 

The man was tall, at least 6'1 and in his late twenties. His long golden blond hair was parted and styled to the sides, his eyes were either a shade of blue or Grey, Lance couldn't tell from far, but he did look handsome with his sharp facial features, high cheek bones with long pointed nose and full lips. The man wore a royal blue suit with white color shirt and a matching blue tie. 

The man pulled a pocket watch from his pocket to check the time... Yeesh who the hell uses pocket watch nowadays... What a show off. 

Lance rolled his eyes and that's when something caught his eyes. The man's reflection in shops window was different. 

He was a very thin man, so thin it looked like he was starved for years, his face was horrifying, his features was sharp and his cheeks so hollow. His eyes appeared to sunken into its socket and his thin lips was parted a bit. He was almost bald except for a few patch limp jet black hair, that plastered to his skull. The freakiest part was his arms they were so long that his fingers ended about mid way between his ankle and knees. Oh, and he was definitely taller than 6'1 he must be at least 7'2.

Lance stopped in his track and looked between the man and his reflection. 

“ Plax, look at his reflection in the window" 

“ What about it?” she asked quirking her eyebrows. 

“ What do you mean by what about it' look at his fucking arm” 

“ oh, your right that watch on his wrist could get us enough money to take the next day off, I'll get it” 

“ No, his arms are so fucking long, how are you not seeing it a...a...and his hair it's black in his reflection” Lance said throwing his hands up. 

Plax placed the back of her hand on his forehead and neck. “Are you alright Lance?” 

“ Nothings wrong with me” Lance snapped, swatting her hands off. 

“ It must be the hunger getting into your head, let's get him, and we'll stop by the bakery and get you something to eat” plaxmum said dragging Lance by his arm. 

Lance dug his heels into the ground, “No, Plax I can't do it, that man gives me the heebie jeebies . Let's just head home, please” 

“ But, that watch” 

“ I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise, okay” Lance pleaded giving her his puppy dog eyes that he knew she can't say no to. 

Plaxmum nodded and turned around still upset about missing the opportunity. 

Lance sighed and took one last glance at the reflection and chocked on his spit when the reflection was looking at him when he turned to look at the man, he to was looking at him. 

Lance turned around and ran to join with plaxmum. 

“ Lance, are you sure you're alright? You're shaking so bad.” plaxmum asked concerned as wrapped an arm around him. 

“I don't know”


	3. Chapter 3

Lance removed his jacket and threw it on his bed and went to wash his face.  
He splashed his face with cold water and stared at his reflection.

Did I really see that... 

No... No it can't be it was all in my head... yeah it was just in my head... I just had a granola bar for the whole day and all those running must have made me see things... yeah that's it, he tried comforting himself.

He wiped his face and got out of the washroom.

He and Plax shared a room it wasn't much, just a tiny room with two small beds and night stand in between. At one corner there's an arm chair, next to it and opposite to the door there was a big window.

He walked over to the window and stared outside, the sun had just set and the darkness slowly crept in.

Lance took a breath, no mater how much he rationalized with himself he still kept seeing the man. He sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand.

Distraction... I need distraction, he thought to himself.

“ Lance, you slept yet? I know you haven't had anything today. So I snuck you some sandwiches... You know how much Garry hates it when we take food back into our room... You will create a mess, then I will have to clean it up... Yada Yada... Here so eat up and thank me later” plaxum said mimicking Garry as she removed the sandwiches out from her hoodie.

Lance crossed the distance between them and pushed her against the door, trapping her between him and the door and kissed her.

Plaxum froze for a second but kissed him back anyway. She trailed her hands down his shirt and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Lance responded eagerly, his one hand clutched at her waist while the other moved to her hair.

He broke away from the kiss, and leaned closer, turning slightly to nose  
along her jaw and pepper kisses along the top of her neck. 

“ Lance” she breathed out.

Lance hummed as a reply while sucking on the sensitive skin below her ears. 

“ Lance... what... are you doing” she breathed as her nails dug into his shoulder. 

“ Distraction” he murmured against her skin. 

“Oh” was all she said. 

She pushed him off her and flipped their position so now that he was trapped in between. She trailed a finger down his chest while smirking at him. Pressed herself against him, so that when she spoke her lips moved against his. 

“ Is it distraction that you want?” she purred at him. 

He answered by pulling her by the waist, closer to him. She kissed his mouth. Hot and wet, then pulled away from him grabbed his jacket from his bed shoved it on his chest. Bent down grabbed the sandwiches which had fallen from her hand, lightly blew on it and thrust it into his hand. 

“ If you want distraction, go for a walk. It's such a nice weather for a walk and eat your sandwiches. I did not steal for nothing.” plaxmum said sweetly, as she pushed him out of the door. 

“ Bu... But... Plax” 

“ No buts. Go for a nice walk and... if you still need distraction, I will be waiting” she winked at him and shut the door in his face. 

Lance pouted and wore his jacket and a bit his sandwich. 

Well plax isn't going to open the door anytime soon. I could sleep at Swirn's and Blumfump's room, but they would tell plax. Looks like I am going for a walk he thought as he nibbled at his sandwich. 

______________________________________

Lance took out his phone and earphones from his pocket plugged it in his ears and played it. 

It had been a gift from the girls for his last birthday. They had saved up enough money to buy him one. 

Plaxum was probably the only person I could be myself without fear. She is and will always be my safety net. Sure I trust both Swirn and Blumfump but not as much as Plax. She knew all my secrets as I do hers. 

We did date for a while but it didn't end up like how we wanted it to be, it was mutually agreed that we were better off as Friends. 

I feared I had ruined it all but it didn't turn out that bad. Sure it was a bit awkward in the beginning, but they gradually got over it maybe even got closer than before, they also did hookup from time to time. 

A soft snort escaped Lance's mouth. 

Okay maybe a bit more than time to time. 

She is the best thing that has happened to him so far in his life. 

Lance had been walking for almost fifteen minutes before he got that eerie feeling of being followed. 

It's nothing... Just in my head right... All in my head. 

Nevertheless, he did pick up his speed. As much as he didn't want to believe that he wasn't alone he wasn't a fool to ignore his gut feelings. Always trust your gut, it never fails you. 

He could feel it getting closer to him. It was definitely faster than him. Fight or flight, isn't it? 

Well flight isn't really an option now. 

So he had to fight, well probably just confront. Fighting isn't really one of his strong points but doesn't mean he's defenseless. 

Let's just get done with this shit he thought gloomily as he made an abrupt turn hoping to face whoever was following him. 

There wasn't anybody there, not a single soul, not even an alley cat. 

See all in my head he thought as he exhaled. He didn't even realize that he had stopped breathing. 

He shook his head and was about to turn when a sharp pain bloomed at the back of his head. 

The last thing he remembered was falling face first to the ground before he blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

God his head felt like scrambled eggs. There was a dull throbbing at the back of his head.

Did I fall from the bed again?

It took Almost 17 whole seconds to realize that he was moving... No that's not right he was being carried bridal style.

Okay, he is being kidnapped. Mmm no need to panic... No need to panic... NO NEED TO PANIC.

It took another two minutes for him to calm down.

Lance tried to keep is breathing as steady as possible. In, out, in, out. Finally, when he had gathered enough courage he finally peaked through his lashes to meet his captor.

Lance would have screamed if he hadn't frozen in fear first Because he was being carried around by the same man he saw in the morning. 

So much for it being in my head he groaned inwardly.

Calm your breathing. Keep it steady. In and out...in and out.

Okay let's be rational about this. Why would I be in this situation. 

He could have accidentally stolen from someone while he was in some gang's territory, and some really tall guy from their gang is taking him to see their boss. It did kinda happen once. The girls literally had to pay the leader of the gang to let Lance free, either that or Lance had to join them. They also very kindly provided him with the option of killing him when he asked for more options.

If that's the case, it's fine. He had around eighty-five percent chance to escape. He could talk his way out. 

Bless his tongue he has talked his way out of almost all his problems. Then again, he also did get in trouble most of the time because of his tongue.

He could also be kidnapped for human trafficking or sex trafficking 

He did have a fifty-five percent chance of escaping. Do not like the odds but there's a possibility he can see Plax tomorrow. Also burn all her stuff.

It's a nice weather she said. Go for a walk she said. Stupid Plaxum. Couldn't she just let me fuck her like always and cuddle her the whole night in one of our too small but warm bed? 

There's also the possibility. That this really tall dude, isn't actually a dude but a monster whose taking him to his monster family, so they could feed on his flesh, drink his blood and make weapon out of his bones. 

. 

. 

. 

Pfft, right monsters... Those are just kids stories. As if, monsters... Yeah, what a joke right!!!

...right? 

Lance once again peaked through his lashes. In his inner turmoil he didn't even realize that they were in a building. 

Great. 

The tall guy adjusted Lance so that he could carry him in one arm and knocked on a door. A 'come in' was heard and Lance entered the room to his doom. See what I did there room, doom. 

Yep, I am actually loosing it. 

Keep it together. Concentrating on everything is the key to getting out of here. 

The man walked either straight or diagonally, no turns were taken that's for sure. Lance mentally noted. 

He was softly placed on a plush chair. He took only very few steps from the door to the chair but his legs are freakishly long. Could probably make it, if I made a mad dash. Or not, also depends on the number of people in the room. Lance thought, adding all the tiny features he could take in while pretending to be still passed out. 

“ What's the meaning of this? Bi-boh-bi” someone asked. The voice was deep and pleasant but commands attention at the same time. Pretty sure that was the leader or at least the one who will lead this scenario. He also had a subtle British accent. 

Wait did he just say Bi-boh-bi. No way tall guy is named that... 

“ This boy could see me sir, he was staring at me... I didn't know what to do. I...uh I panicked, so I knocked him out and bought him here.”

Oh my God, he is called Bi-boh-bi. That like reduces the whole intimidation factor he had going on. Also, who are you calling a boy I am almost eighteen. 

“that's not possible, humans can't see you in your true form unless you allow them to” remarked a second guy. 

“ You think I did this on purpose, do I look like I have a death wish ” 

“ That's not what Adam meant, no one's blaming you. He was just asking what if you had accidentally reveled your true form to him” a third guy reassured Bi-boh-bi. 

He had a very gentle voice deep but not as deep as the boss man. Also second guy's name was Adam. 

“Are you questioning my ability to control my own powers.” Bi-boh-bi snapped venomously. 

“ No ones questioning anything. What if he's an exceptional case. What if he is immune to your powers” a fourth voice asserted. 

It was a woman this time, sweet and also had a very strong British accent. Also, what is up with all the talk about powers? 

“ Humans can't see my true form unless I want them to and there isn't a single exceptional case.”

“ What will we do with him now. We can't have him going around telling people about you. It will draw attention to us” Boss man finally spoke up again. 

“ We could just kill him, burn his body, get rid of the evidence 

The whole room chorused a horrified 'Adam' 

“ God it was just joke.” Adam protested. 

Fuck you Adam, your joke was shit. You're shit. On a positive note out of the five people in the room four of them didn't want him dead. Yay, me. 

“ What if he isn't human, what if he's like one of you guys” third dude pondered. 

“ He isn't like us, he's just a human.” Adam scoffed. 

I really hate this guy. And why are they talking like they aren't humans. 

“ Adams right. If he was we would have felt it.” the women added. 

“ Maybe we can ask him, once wakes up” the third guy said. 

Yeah, that's right, thank you third guy. Ask me, I will tell you what to do. I can pretend that whole thing never happened. You all could let me go, and we don't have to ever see each other again. Great plan. 

“I could just wipe his memory for you” the women informed. 

What the fuck does that even mean. Is he with a group of evil scientist? It could explain the whole power thing and maybe tall dude is an experiment gone wrong. 

Is he going to be one of their test rats are they going to experiment on me? 

“ Whatever it is, I would like to find out how he can see you Bi-boh-bi” boss man said like it's his final decision. 

They are going to experiment on me. I have to get out of here. 

Lance finally opened his eyes and pretended to be shocked at his sorounding. 

“ What's going on? Where am I? Who are you people” Lance questioned afraid. Now that part he did not have to act because he was terrified. These people could break him in half without much effort. Especially the guy with white ploof of hair in the front. 

“ I am Alfor Altea, the principal of Altea Academy. Now what's your name young man” boss man, no Alfor asked kindly. 

School??principal?? I don't get it.

Maybe it's a cover for their evil scientist way. They must be luring people this way to use them as subjects. 

“ Uh Lance” he squeaked out and cursed himself for sounding so weak. So he cleared his throat and said

“ My name is Lance Alvarez.” 

“ Lance, can you see this man over here” Alfor asked pointing at Bi-boh-bi. 

“ What man? I don't see anyone all I see is the wall and a bookshelf” Lance lied. 

There was loud snort from one of the guys standing. And if he's right it's the tan guy with glasses. The guy next him, white floofy hair dude gave a disappointed look. 

I bet the brown skinned man was Adam. Have I mentioned that I hate Adam? So he glared at him until he straightened and looked away. 

" Son you don't have to lie to us, we just want to know how you can see him” 

“ I don't know what you are talking about. I don't see anyone. Are you calling me crazy” Lance shouted. 

Bi-boh-bi walked forward and took a swing at his face but stopped inches away from it. Lance like any sane person would have done screamed and bought his arms up to block his face from getting hit. 

Alfor raised a single eyebrow his lips twitched and the corners turned upwards. 

“ I will not be your human subject, you evil scientist.” Lance blurts out.

Alfor blinked “what?” 

“I know the whole principal and school is just a facade you use to try and lure people inside and then keep them as your human subject.”  
Lance accused loudly. 

“How dare you talk to my father like that” the woman snapped at him stepping forward fist raised. 

“Allura, dear not now” 

The woman fumed at him but stepped back to where she was and glared daggers at him. 

“I am no evil scientist, I am a wizard”  
Alfor said 

“ Yeah, that's what all evil scientists would say. It's no us... Woah wait you're a what now?” 

“A wizard” 

“Yeah, and I am the president” Lance mocked. 

“ No you don't understand. This is an academy for witches, wizards, werewolves hunters and vampires.” 

“ Sure thing Mr. Dumbledore. Is that the reason for the white hair and the white beard. Hate to ruin it to you, but the beard should be longer, maybe if you wear a pointy hat it would help.”

Alfor just sighed and snapped his finger at a stack of paper on his desk. Each one of the paper folded themselves into tiny butterflies flew over Alfor's head then flew all over the room and settled back on the desk as stacks of papers. They didn't even have a single wrinkle on them. 

Lance with wide eyes filled with shock stared at Alfor. Then he turned to look at the others in the room, did they see it too? But was surprised to see the brown skinned man was lazily waving at him with his clawed hand grinning showing his fangs. Fangs and claws. The man had fangs and claws. FANGS AND Claws. 

Next he looked at the woman and was surprised to see her eyes and hand glow a blinding blue light, her checks and arms were covered with swirling patterns of the same blinding blue light. 

What's happening. He looked at the man with the floofy white hair. 

The man shrugged and gave an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“ I am a hunter, don't really have any of those fancy stuff” 

And that's when Lance decided that he had over stayed his welcome and it was time to get the fuck out of here. 

Lance bolted towards the door pushing wildly at Bi-boh-bi, who at the unexpected push fell down. 

That's right you limp noodle stay down. 

“ Someone catch him” Alfor yelled behind him. 

Hasta la Vista losers, see you never he thought as he got out of the room only to be slammed down harshly to the ground. 

His head was going to explode. The dull throb at the back of his head was back in full flare, and he groaned in pain. 

He opened his to glare at whoever stopped his escape and was met with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. 

God, they were so pretty, a beautiful mix of steel Grey and dark blue. Maybe it's the light or the angle, because I swear it was almost purple. The pupil was blown wide. 

And he just stared into them, neither of them moving. 

Speaking of his new captor. The guy is smoking hot. His thick long hair was tied into high ponytail his bangs almost falling into his eyes and it took everything in Lance not to reach out and brush them behind his ears. 

Did he mention the scar that ran along his neck and stopped halfway on his cheek? Giving him the whole rugged bad boy vibe. Fuck he was hot. 

Those full lips that was pulled back in a mid growl and his fangs were in full display for Lance. 

Fangs... 

Lance yelped and tried to get up but couldn't. Not only was he straddling his stomach he had one clawed hand wrapped around his throat in a tight hold while the other was raised above to his head...to claw his head off?

Luckily Lance did not have to find out because Floofy white hair had caught his raised arm with his... Holly shit is that a mechanical arm. 

“ Keith stop” floofy hair shouted. 

Pretty guy... Keith jerked away from him like he was burned and Lance scrambled away from the floor and hid behind floofy white hair, the only normal person here beside Lance. 

“ Lance we just want to talk. I personally promise you that no one will harm you. All you have to do is just listen, okay then you can do whatever you please. Just, please give us a chance.” floofy white hair pleaded. 

Lance nodded mostly to get away from the way the pretty guy was staring at him. It was starting to get creepy. 

Floofy white hair led him back to the room with a hand on his back. 

Just before he entered the room he decided to turn just one more time and instantly met purple eyes. 

Lance couldn't help the shiver that passed through him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> Hope you enjoyed. Your kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated and keep me motivated. I had fun writing this chapter. I am not that satisfied with the previous chapters but this one was fun.


	5. Fifth chapter

Lance was once again sat on the plush chair in front of Alfor.

Bi-boh-bi, probably Adam, floofy white hair and Allura was once again in the room with him.

Keith did not come in and Lance didn't know if he was disappointed or felt relieved about that.

He lightly touched his throat where Keith had wrapped his hand around. It didn't hurt, not really, but he felt like it was tingling... A good kind of tingling?

Does he have a choking kink? Must try it with Plax... 

“ Lance, it was rather rude of me and the others. We did spring rather huge news on you, we should have considered how you would take it. I am sure it was overwhelming for you.” Alfor said kindly. 

“Ye...yeah” Lance squeaked out, so he cleared his throat and tried again “yeah, I guess” 

Overwhelming? I am freaked out of my mind. Evil scientist or wizard, I can't show any weakness. I have to get out of here as soon as. 

“ Let me explain myself properly this time. Our academy consists of five primary creatures vampires, werewolves, hunters, elves and witches. We also do share our territory with the merpeople, but they are not a part of this academy. We sort of have a symbiotic Relationship with them. Thousands of years ago all these creatures existed in a constant state of war. It was utter chaos. Blood shed, distrust and murder was everywhere, all the time and the poor humans who were stuck in between the crossfire were also harmed. So the leader and rulers from each of the species formed an alliance. To work together... Divide up territories. Each of the species keeping a check on the other. After years and years of war it was a little hard for everyone to accept and it took many more years to finally attain some trust between the different species. Today we have a much stronger tolerance and trust among our selves but not fully. This academy provides training and educate youth from the age 14 onwards to 20. We provide admission to everyone but mostly to the future leaders, from every clan, tribe, coven, pack and family. After all, it is through the children we can build a more peaceful world. So you see Lance, why I am persistent, why I keep asking you, how you can see Bi-boh-bi. If words were to get out and spread among the humans it will cause trouble for us. We have just attained stability among us and I will personally ensure that it will not be broken by a single human who can see us. " Alfor explained as patiently as he could. Narrowing his eyes at the end to convey his point across. 

“ Lance so help us and please tell us what you are” 

“ If all what you said is true then I am human. I... I swear.”

“ Your parents... Is there a way I could contact them. Maybe they just hid it from you, wanted to give you a normal life or... something along the line.” Alfor questioned politely. 

“I don't have any” Lance replies non chantly shrugging his shoulders. 

“ My apologies for bringing up t-” 

“What for? I never knew them. They abandoned me. I have a new family... A better one.” Lance cut him off with narrowed eyes. 

“ I... I see is it possible that we could do some test on you to check if you are truly human.” Alfor asked.

Check if I am human? What the fuck is that even supposed to mean? That I am a monster like them?

Maybe they are evil scientists who pretend to be friendly Dumbledore, who trick people into accepting weird experiments... 

Yeah... That's right. Thought you could fool Lancey Lance. Well news flash Mr Dumbledore you can't con a con artist. 

Just as Lance opened his mouth to reject the stupid idea, something caught his eyes. 

Well well well... come to papi ...

Few feet above Alfor's head were five wall mounted glass display cases with black velvet cushions in each of them. All the cushions were empty except from the second one. 

On the second one laid a beautiful necklace... Chocker?? 

It was beautiful. It was made of dark navy blue lace with a pretty pattern, beautiful blue stones of varying shades studded into it. Blue stones as dark as the midnight sky on a new moon with light blue stones that shined as bright as the sea on a bright summer morning and probably diamonds. Silver chains draped across the lace with silver chains dropping at regular intervals that ends with those blue stones at the end. 

It was breathtaking and mesmerizing. Something in it drew Lance in like a moth to a flame. And Lance wanted it. 

That choker could easily be equal to the amount my entire family manage to collect in a month. Maybe even more. 

Ooo... I am definitely getting my hands on that. 

“Do you really think I am not a human. You think I could be like one of...” Lance trailed off turning to look at three behind him. 

“Yes, it is a possibility especially since you don't know your biological parents.” Alfor reassured. 

Lance bowed his head. Pretending to be deep in thought. Fidgeted with end of his jacket while chewing on his lip. 

I should have been an actor. I am selling this shit. 

“ It's going to bother me for the rest of life. I mean I still can't wrap my head around the whole... Situation... And if there's a possibility that I could be...that I am... You know... And if I don't confirm that I am normal. Which I am 100% human no doubt about it. But I guess I would like to put my mind at ease. And…" Lance hesitated. 

Hook

“And what Lance. Speak up son. What's bothering you?” Alfor questioned him gently. 

Line

“ I do want to know who I am and I... I do truly want to help you but... But you must assure me that I can leave whenever I want to leave and my safety won't be compromised while you will be doing... Whatever you have to do. " Lance asserted in a small voice, his eyes capturing Alfors trying to convey everything. 

“ Of course, you can leave whenever you want Lance, no one will stop you. You will be safe with us. You will be provided with all the necessary things you will need. Clothes, food room and whatever else you will need.”

And sinker

“Okay then. I think then it's fine. I think.” Lance said. 

“ Excellent then!” Alfor said clapping his hands. 

“ You three can go back. We will talk about it tomorrow. Good night.” Alfor said addressing the other three in the room. 

Floofy white hair and probably Adam wished a goodnight back and headed out. 

“ Are you sure father?” Allura asked while still glaring at Lance. 

“ Yes my child. Now why don't you go to bed” Alfor said fondly. 

“ Good night father” 

“ Allura, dear could you please tell Keith to wait outside” Alfor added. 

Allura nodded and closed the door behind her. 

Keith!??!! 

Why is Keith told to wait outside. Didn't Alfor just promise him that he would be safe like a second ago. 

“ Lance, I will make arrangements for you to spend the night. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask.” Alfor said. 

Lance nodded. 

I will have to spend more than a day here to check out the security. There are no cameras that's for sure. I had checked that out. Unless they are hidden. 

Also, if he's really a wizard as he claims. Then that's a whole different level of fuckery I will have to deal with. 

But the prize is worth it isn't it. 

Also, he has to find out how to exit this stupid building, find where the hell he was and how the hell to get back home. 

Also, how to contact Plaxmum. She's going to be worried out of her mind. 

“ Lance are you alright? You have been quite for a while now. Is something wrong?” Alfor questioned leaning forward on his desk. 

“ I... I” Lance hesitated.

“ What is it?” 

“ My sister... She's going to be worried about me.” Lance said taking out his phone. 

“Yeah about that. I am sorry Lance you can't use your phone here. I don't want anyone to trace it back here. You could use one of our burner phones. To contact her.” Alfor said apologetically. 

“ I guess that's okay.” Lance sighed pushing his hair back from his forehead. 

Daaaaamn. 

There goes my escape plan. If I had been able to talk or even message her, she would have found some way to get him out. 

Now what?? 

Never mind. I will find some way. 

After all they do call me Tyler because how I thread the needle. 

While Lance was deep in thought he missed Alfor getting up from his seat. Only realized that when a gentle but firm hand was placed on his shoulders. 

“ Are you sure you are alright? You look frustrated.” Alfor repeated with his brows furrowed

“ I am fine. Thank you” Lance said as he accepted the phone. 

“ Remember don't give any information about us or about this place” 

Lance nodded his head. 

How was I supposed to tell her what's going on. 

Tell her the truth I guess... 

Plax  
I am on job right now. Will take a while... Don't know how long. Staying with John. Will keep you updated. 

I do hope she gets it. John was drunkard that plax had pick pocketed. He was all handsy and touchy but did have an expensive watch around his wrist. 

So not pleased to do it but will be worth it. 

He sent the message and handed the phone back to Alfor. 

“ About tomorrow... What kind of test would...” Lance trailed of not knowing how to finish it. 

“ Don't worry about that. Dr. Holt is a very capable doctor. Maximum you would be asked to do is give some samples of blood.” 

Lance nodded his head thinking. I guess a little of blood will be worth it.

Wouldn't it? Hope this doesn't bite him in the ass later

“Would that be all Lance.”. Alfor questioned. 

“ Yeah that's all.” 

Alfor made a pulling motion towards the door and the door opened. 

“Keith come in” Alfor ordered. 

Lance didn't get the time to check Keith out properly last time, and he wasn't going to waste when a second opportunity was provided. 

His strong muscular legs were clad in black jeans. A well fitting black shirt with a long sleeved cropped red jacket. Broad shoulders. Hair pulled into a high ponytail showing of his pale slander neck. 

And I would love to mark a map in purple there. 

... He is also wearing fingerless gloves. 

Questionable choice of fashion... But damn, he can make it work. 

“Keith, you do not have a roommate do you?” 

“No sir” Keith replied. 

His voice was deeper than what Lance had expected, sexier. 

“ Well then Lance would be staying with you tonight.” 

That voice would sound wonderful in bed. Mmmm

Wait a minute 

“ WHAT?” Keith and Lance shouted at the same time. They looked at each and immediately looked away. 

“ You can't let him stay in the same room with me. He tried to kill me like five minutes ago” Lance shouted. Keith flinched at that. 

“It was just a misunderstanding Lance. Keith would never hurt anyone. I promise you that.” Alfor said looking at Keith. 

“It's getting late, now you two boys go to your rooms. Keith bring Lance to Dr. Holt's lab at six thirty sharp. Good night.” Alfor added with an air of finality. 

“Follow me Lance” Keith sighed as he walked out of the room not even bothering to check if said person was following him. 

Lance tried to send one last pleading look at Alfor, but Alfor wasn't even looking at him. 

Lance sighed and followed Keith. 

Their room was definitely bigger than his and Plax's room but not that big either. 

Two twin sized bed were pushed against parallel walls with a big dresser in between them. 

“The one on the left is mine. Rights yours. I will wake you at six” Keith said as they entered the room. 

Keith immediately started stripping of his jacket, shirt and pants. Till he was wearing only his boxers. 

Lance made a noise of protest deep in his throat. 

“ What? Be happy that I am at least wearing this much. Usually I wear even less .” Keith yawned as he got under his covers. He curled onto his side, so he was facing Lance's bed. 

Lance removed his jacket and placed it on the bedroom chair. He stretched his arms above his head and walked towards his bed. He lifted the covers and got in and turned so that he was facing Keith and said. 

“ Actually, I would have been happier if you had removed it too” lance replied slyly. 

“You are unbelievable” Keith scoffed as he turned around. 

Lance chuckled as he watched that well-defined muscular back. 

“Keith” 

“hmm” 

“I am going to make you wish that you never stopped me while I was escaping” 

“ believe me I already do” 

Lance chuckled softly. 

“ Goodnight Keith” 

“ night Lance”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,  
> I finally did it. I have completed the chapter. I have been procrastinating for soooo long. I am so sorry for updating it so late. I honestly did try to write it as soon as possible but either I have assignments to submit or I am not in the mood. Next update will be quick. Hopefully. Any who hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Comment and kudos are appreciated   
> (^з^)-☆Chu!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first time writing. Hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
